


Of Girls and Ghosts

by blacknailpolish



Category: Frank Iero and the Patience, My Chemical Romance, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: F/M, first fic, frank is basically moaning myrtle, ghost!frankie, girl!Gerard, they get trapped in a bathroom, this will probably be terrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacknailpolish/pseuds/blacknailpolish
Summary: Hiding in the bathroom turns into bonding with a friendly ghost?





	Of Girls and Ghosts

Anyone’s guess would have been better than Gee’s when she was wondering how the hell she had ended up locked in a bathroom in the campus library after closing time with no way out.  
Usually the library closes at 11pm, meaning that everyone needs to get the hell out of there by 10:50, because that’s when the librarians start locking doors and ushering people outside.  
She had snuck in through the ‘exit only’ doors because she needed to print off an essay she had finished for her intro to Art history class, and there were no libraries that opened before 8am, when her class began, so this library was her only option. She could also buy a printer, but they were expensive and she hated having heavy things to lug around.  
So she snuck in through the ‘exit only’ doors at 10:50, printed off her essay in the photocopy room, and then walked out as casually as possible at 10:55, waving awkwardly to one of the librarians that was giving her a murder glare.  
Just as she was about to walk down the stairs that lead to the main doors, she heard an all-too familiar voice, and then spotted the unmistakable swatch of frizzy white hair. It was her anatomy professor, also known as the Queen of Evil. Gee clutched her hands to her stomach, suddenly nauseated, and ran to the nearest place of refuge, the girls bathroom, mercifully unlocked. She closed it behind her as quietly as she could.  
She listened at the door and waited, heart beating in her throat, making it difficult to breathe as the prof passed by, doing who knows what at this hour, usually only students hung around the libraries this late.  
She collapsed with her back against the door, book bag at her side and black jean clad legs splayed out in front of her. Normally it would have only been a little bit awkward, not life-or-death terrifying to run into one of her teachers outside of class, but this old bat was another thing altogether; her favourite pastime was to mock Gee’s lack of skill in front of her other classmates, she laughed and the model laughed and everyone laughed and it was terrible. Going to that class was the worst part of her week, but she still forced herself to show up because she needed to improve. Gee had to battle down her anxiety every time she had anatomy now, at this point, the simple act of showing up to class was an achievement  
As her heart rate sank back to a respectable level, she listened out for any more human activity in the hallway. She checked her phone, the time read 11:06. Shit. If she was lucky, the security guard would still be there and he wouldn’t have locked the main doors. She stood up and brushed off her pants (gross), and tried the door. She turned the handle and tugged, once, twice. Fuck.  
She was so fucked. So royally fucking fucked that she couldn’t even express her fucks. She banged her forehead against the door, sighing in exasperation. How did this even happen? Bathrooms lock from the outside, and she would have heard a janitor, or cleaning person, something? This was ridiculous, the door had been open when she had needed to hide, not 10 minutes ago, and now it had locked itself from the outside for no reason. There’s gotta be something paranormal at work, she mused, entertaining the thought as a good way to start a horror movie. I would be the dumb girl that dies at the beginning.  
“Hello?” she called out. Nothing.  
Well, she was going to be stuck in this bathroom all night, which was disgusting, but at least she would have a place to go pee, and there was a countertop which would be big enough for her to sit on, to spare her from the germs on the floor and in the stalls. She had water, some granola bars and oreos in her bag, her laptop and at full battery, and her phone had enough to get her through the night if she was smart about it. She had no idea who to call in this situation. Would the wifi that was usually available in the library stay on all night? Probably not, this school being the cheap motherfucker that it was.  
She ran a hand through her hair, looking herself over in the mirror. She looked terrible, her eyeliner was smudged and she had a weird red spot on her cheekbone, and her hair was a tangled black mess. She was fucking exhausted from everything that had happened in the last ten minutes.  
Being caught in the bathroom late at night during off hours made her afraid of getting expelled, suspended, she didn’t even know if there was a punishment for this kind of offense but it was probably a bad one. Way up there with plagiarism, or cheating. The janitor that came in this morning would surely chew her out if there wasn’t a security guard that came during the night first. Fuck. She hated getting yelled at.  
This was like night at the museum but worse. Her heart started to speed up; her reflection looked panicked, she gripped the sink and tried to calm her breathing. Fuck, fuck. This wasn’t good. She didn’t have anyone to talk to. She didn’t have anyone to call. She felt her heart skip a beat, and she started to pace back and forth frantically, this was bad. She tried digging the nail of her thumb into the skin of her hand, she focused on the pain and gradually slowed her steps. She dug in more, gritted her teeth against the sting and counted 1, 2, 3 while breathing in, and then 1, 2, 3 while breathing out.  
Gee continued with this for a while, and she had finally tired herself out she felt like crying. It was so pathetic. What the hell. Any other person would have already found a way out, but here she was, struggling to breathe and nursing a bleeding finger.  
She let out a dramatic sigh and let her head fall back against the wall. Her eyes slipped shut and she could feel tears pricking at her eyes.  
At least she was alone. Nothing would be worse than being stuck with someone else for a whole night in a university library bathroom.  
“Hello” said a voice right next to her ear.  
Gee screamed and jumped and fell of the ledge.  
“What the HELL!” she yelled. From the floor where she was laying she inched backwards, propped up on her elbows, he was looking at a person, or at least, something that held the form of a person. They were kind of small, they had short dark hair and were eyeliner and they had tattoos. They were the kind of person who had probably looked totally goth even before they were a ghost.  
A ghost. What the actual fuck. Gee’s life was an excerpt of Harry Potter, and here she was trapped in the one with Moaning Myrtle. At least this one wasn’t trying to watch her take a bath. Yet.  
“Sorry,” said the ghost “I didn’t mean to startle you,” Gee nodded mutely, still staring, trying desperately to comprehend. She had always thought it would be cool if paranormal phenomena like ghosts actually existed, but she had never actually believed it to be true.  
“Um,” the ghost said, rubbing a hand through their hair and shoving the other one into the back pocket of their jeans. They were cute, Gee thought dimly. “I guess I should introduce myself, I’m Frank, I’m sure you’re pretty scared right now, but I don’t want to hurt you.”  
Gee shook her head, she wasn’t scared of the ghost.  
“Do you have a name?” the ghost asked, looking awkward too. Gee realised that she was still laying out on the ground where she had fallen, and without answering she got up on unsteady legs.  
Now that she was at eye level with the ghost, Frank, she corrected herself, they appeared to be about the same height, although she was wearing combat boots so he was probably actually taller.  
“Hey, you ok?” he asked, the concern evident in his voice. At least he was a nice ghost.  
Gee opened her mouth finally, “I’m Gee”, she muttered.  
Frank took a step towards her and she flinched back, “Hey, whoa, I said I wasn’t going to hurt you, man, I just wanted to shake your hand.”  
Gee looked dubiously at the hand that was stretched towards her, pointing at it, “Can you even do that? Like are you corporeal?”  
Frank laughed, giggled actually “Yeah, i’m pretty sure, I’ve been freaking out the janitor for months now.” So he was a mean ghost, well, a prankster ghost. Maybe more like Peeves then. Although, Peeves was a poltergeist.  
Gee hesitantly put her hand forward, “So you’re a ghost, then? Like moaning Myrtle, or Peeves from Harry Potter?”  
When Frank shook her hand he felt like any other human would, warm and solid, but she could still see the outline of her own hand through his, although it was distorted, as if she were looking through a glass of water.  
“Yep,” he sighed “Unfortunately I’m pretty much stuck in this building. I can’t seem to go much further than the front doors.”  
Gee nodded dumbly “That must suck”.  
Frank laughed again, and took a step back to sit down on the ledge “Oh man, you have no idea! I’ve been working my way through the entire library because I have nothing better to do, although it is a pretty sweet deal, I’ve always loved books. This is definitely not how I pictured the afterlife.”  
Gee hesitated, but sat down across from him, keeping her book bag close to her body by wrapping her arms around it. “How did you die?”  
Frank went quiet. Gee looked up at his face hoping to read his expression, but he was looking at his feet where they were resting on the ledge. He looked back up, meeting her eyes and startling her. He plastered a smile on his face “I don’t really remember.”  
Gee could see the lie from a hundred miles away, but she prefered to leave it. The last thing she wanted was an angry ghost.  
“How did you imagine death would be?”  
“Wow, you’ve just got the most uplifting questions, don’t you?” Frank laughed. Although Gee might be anxious mess, she didn’t like bullshit and she didn’t shy away from the real questions. She was fucking sad a lot of the times because of it, but hey, at least she wasn’t living in denial.  
“I don’t like small talk bullshit.” she said simply. This guy was dead, she could say anything to him.  
“Whoa, ok. Me neither, but since you’re stuck here for the night we can save that stuff for later”  
Gee groaned “Oh man, you aren’t going to let me sleep, are you?”  
“Nope!” cheered Frank, looking gleeful “this is the first time I’ve had a conversation with a human person in a long time, and I have been doing nothing but reading and messing around with librarians for a while now, so you can show me whatever you have in your bookbag and maybe we can watch a movie, or something, the wifi stays on all night here.”  
“Ok, whatever man. I have class at 8 am tomorrow, though.” said Gee, but secretly she was glad, this ghost Frank was really nice albeit a little bossy, and kind of a chatterbox, but she could understand. Sometimes when she didn’t talk to anyone for a whole weekend she felt a little bit crazy afterwards, and Frank had been like this for who knows how long. “How long have you been dead?” she asked cautiously, reminded of how her last question had been received.”  
Frank sighed, like her very existence was taxing, “Oh, I don’t really know, time kind of runs together after a while, maybe 2, 3 years? Maybe more, maybe less, what’s today’s date?”  
“March 2nd 2018”. Franks eyes widened, and then his shoulders slumped. He looked small, and his hands went up to his face. “Fuck,” he muttered “try 6 years, six and a half, actually.” he wiped a few times at his face. Gee felt like she wanted to hug him. “Fuck. I thought being dead would be less shitty than life but it turns out that it’s even worse.” He took his hands away from his face, and looked at the ceiling, laughing wetly. “Fuck, I miss my mom.” Then Gee did hug him.  
She walked up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he froze for a moment but then leaned in, wrapping his arms around her waist and pushing his head into her hoodie. He cried for a little longer, shivering against her, before unwrapping his hands from where they were clenched in her sweater, and wiping at her shoulder where his face had been before they both realised that he hadn’t gotten her wet at all. They laughed.  
“I guess even when you cry you don’t make any tears, huh?” Gee asked, suddenly embarrassed by her impulse to hug Frank.  
“Yeah, you’d think that after all this time I would have figured that out, huh?” Which meant either that he’s done a lot of crying and he already knows that he doesn't make tears, or that he hasn't cried at all, and Gee doesn’t know which one makes her more sad. He’s a human that can’t do even the most basic human things anymore.  
“Well, I’ve got my laptop and a full battery, want me to show you what you’ve missed in the way of horror movies and funny Youtube videos?”  
Frank laughs weakly and his eyes brighten even though he’s still sniffling. “We’ve got all night.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so pls comment I have no idea what im doing. :3


End file.
